Mais vous êtes qui ?
by Koneko-Hiya
Summary: De nouveau le duo infernal se prenait le bec pour des broutilles. Si Grunlek et Shin avaient laissé tombés, trop habitués, leur employeur actuel était décidé à calmer le jeu. /Léger Thelthazar/


Oha-yooooヽ(・∀・)ﾉ

J'arrivais pas à installer un mod sur skyrim, dépitée, je suis allée me doucher et j'ai essayé de penser à une façon de solutionner la chose. Soudain, j'ai eu une idée out-of-nowhere qui a popé dans ma tête !《o(≧◇≦)o》Je me suis dis que ça pourrait être sympa et assez ambiguë malgré ce léger **Thelthazar** (plutôt obvious ok, j'avoue) qui traîne dans l'air~ (*≧ω≦*) Je ne vais pas en dire plus et vous laisser découvrir ce petit one shot sans prise de tête~

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et un bon grignotage~ (ﾉ´ヮ´)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

* * *

\- Ah tu me saoule ! Ferme là un peu !

\- Je dis juste qu'on devrait passer par le Nord-Est, que c'est plus rapide !

\- Arrête de crier, putain ! Je t'entends très bien !

\- Je cris parce que tu ne m'écoutes pas !

Balthazar et Théo se disputaient ainsi depuis un bon moment, leurs amis soupirant avec un agacement profond. Grunlek s'excusa silencieusement auprès de l'homme qu'ils devaient escorter, embarrassé du triste spectacle que les deux autres présentaient depuis le début du voyage. Shin s'était retiré dans la forêt pour se reposer, préférant le réconfort des bois à la chaleur étouffante de la taverne bondée. Le nain se leva, laissant ses amis se prendre encore le bec indéfiniment, et se tourna vers leur employeur avec un sourire aimable.

\- Je vais aller me coucher, vous en faites de même ? Je crains que mes amis ne soient de terrible compagnie ce soir...

\- Je penses rester encore un peu, ne vous inquiétez pas maître nain, répondit amicalement le quadragénaire. Je vais tenter de leur parler un peu.

\- Bon courage, soupira l'ingénieur en partant, peu optimisme sur un quelconque arrangement.

Zerejhan, l'homme que le groupe protégeait pendant son ascension vers une ville noble de renommée, observa ses gardiens avec attention et un petit sourire. Après une petite minute, il décida d'intervenir, voyant que les deux adultes continuaient de vociférer.

\- Allons, allons, messieurs, pourriez-vous baisser d'un ton ? Nous sommes dans un endroit publique, tout de même, demanda-t-il calmement.

\- Quoi ? hurla Théo en se levant, furieux qu'il lui ordonne quelque chose.

\- Putain, assis-toi, merde ! pesta le mage en tirant sur son bras, parvenant à le faire regagner le banc. Il a raison, on dérange tout le monde avec tes conneries !

\- **Mes** conneries ? répéta le guerrier en le foudroyant du regard. Je te ferais dire que c'est ta faute si on tombe sur des bandits tous les cinq mètres !

\- Oh, arrête un peu ! C'était toi qui t'amusait le plus à les fracasser !

\- Parce que sinon ils plantaient une dague dans le bide du type qu'on doit protéger, petit génie !

\- Si on était passé comme prévu sur le chemin des Persans-

\- Et se jeter dans la gueule du dragon qui rodait dans la région ? Putain, t'en a d'autre des comme ça ou je te la colle direct ? cria à nouveau le soldat en levant la main, prêt à abattre une gifle d'un revers sur la joue de l'érudit nullement impressionné, il la lui tendait même en l'énervant plus encore.

\- S'il vous plaît, messieurs, les appréhenda encore leur employeur, faisant un signe de ses mains pour leur intimer de se calmer. Pourrions-nous discuter calmement ? Les hurlements et coups ne régleront pas les aléas que nous essuyons.

\- Veuillez accepter nos plus plates excuses, répondit Balthazar, tapant la nuque de son voisin pour l'empêcher de protester violemment à sa place ; cela énerva délicieusement l'envoyé de la lumière au passage, étirant un sourire diaboliquement satisfait sur le visage du mage. Nous sommes un peu tendu, voilà tout.

\- Quels sont les problèmes ? demanda l'homme en face d'eux, l'appuyant contre la table dans une attitude prouvant qu'il était prêt à écouter longtemps.

\- Eh bien pour commencé la région est infestée d'araignées et de bandits, en plus nous sommes aux portes de l'hivers et...

\- Je ne parlais pas ce cela, maître, mais de vous.

Le demi-diable se redressa avec surprise, clignant plusieurs des yeux avant de se pointer du doigt. Son employeur rit un peu avant de se répéter en les désignant tout le deux du menton. Les amis s'échangèrent un regard avant de se tourner à nouveau vers lui, passant autant par l'agacement que l'épuisement moral, l'air blasé. Ils parlèrent en même temps, crachant tout les défauts de l'autre avec amertume. Les déblatérions finirent inévitablement en une nouvelle dispute que le quadragénaire fut obligé de couper. Ce dernier apprécia le silence qu'il réussi difficilement à avoir, ne pouvant empêcher le pyromencien de tirer la grimace à son camarade. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux poivre et sel proprement tiré vers l'arrière, sentant que la nuit pourrait être longue.

\- Bien, je vois que les choses vont plutôt mal, donc.

\- Comment ça pourrait aller bien ? soupira le mage avant de désigner dédaigneusement le guerrier. Dire qu'il est imbuvable est un euphémisme !

\- Va te faire bien foutre ! répliqua l'autre sèchement en lui présentant son majeur.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas trouvez uniquement des défauts à l'autre, il doit bien y avoir quelque chose qui vous empêche de vous étriper.

\- Grunlek, répondirent les deux amis à l'unisson, frustrés à l'évocation du nain envahissant.

\- Je vois..., soupira l'homme en tapant ses index l'un contre l'autre, à la fois intrigué et désabusé. Ce dont je parle, c'est de qualités. Par delà les imperfections se trouve de petites beautés qui nous font tenir : vous devez bien en connaître, non ?

\- Non, firent-ils à nouveau en cœur, catégorique.

\- Bien, je vais chercher un peu avec vous pour vous aidez et vous allez en citer d'autres. Maître mage, vous avez la discussion facile, cela doit beaucoup aider dans vos nombreuses pérégrinations. Quant à vous, messire, votre titre s'ajoute à votre prestance, et doit être utile pour faire parler les scélérats.

Balthazar et Théo le dévisagèrent avant de se regarder rapidement du coin de l'œil, peu à l'aise avec la situation. Ils détournèrent de l'autre, boudeur et énervés. Leur obstination ne fit pas perdre à leur employeur l'espoir de désamorcer le problème profond qu'il y avait entre eux. Il resta donc dans une posture d'attente, ouvrant ses mains pour les encourager à continuer cette lancé. Le mage fut le premier à craquer, gardant les bras croisés et sa mine renfrognée, mais s'engonça de gêne.

\- Ouais, c'est vrais que ça aide par moment...

\- Ah, voilà qui est un bon début. À vous, messire.

\- Nan, refusa ce dernier.

\- Arrête donc de faire l'enfant pour une fois et dit quelque chose qu'on en finisse ! râla le demi-diable en roulant les yeux vers le ciel.

\- Je fais ce que je veux ! Et je suis pas un putain de gamin !

\- Doucement, nous ne sommes pas là pour nous énerver, fit le plus vieux pour apaiser doucement les tensions. Messire, votre ami a fait un premier pas, il serait injuste de ne pas lui rendre la pareille.

\- Mais je-, commença à protester le guerrier.

\- Et vous n'aimez pas l'injustice, pas vrais ? Vous aimez faire régner l'ordre et la droiture ?

Piégé, Théo ravala sa salive, dévisageant son aîné en se redressant pour prendre un peu de recule. Sa posture offensive brisée avec son assurance fit bien rire son voisin, le poussant à lui jeter un regard mauvais. Il baissa ensuite les yeux et réfléchit rapidement un instant, s'enfonçant peu à peu dans l'embarras. Il secoua nerveusement ses épaules pour tenter de chasser ce sentiment désagréable qui l'enchaînait et tourna sa tête à l'opposer du mage.

\- Il parle trop mais parfois c'est utile...

Balthazar le dévisagea, choqué du tout premier compliment qu'il entendait sortir de la bouche du paladin. Habituellement, il était cynique et préférait jeter du citron sur les plaies, plus encore avec l'érudit. Ce dernier ne fut donc pas peu fier et eu un large sourire calculateur aux lèvres, pensant déjà à comment retourner ce petit chantage contre le soldat.

\- Nous avançons, sourit Zerejhan. Maintenant, dites moi une autre qualité.

\- Encore ? soupira Théo, trouvant qu'il en avait déjà fait beaucoup trop.

\- Voyons, ça ne peut pas vous faire de mal, et si l'un argumente, l'autre devra en faire de même.

Oh, c'était un peu comme une guerre ouverte, mais en se lançant des compliments. Les amis se jetèrent un regard foudroyant, emplit de défis, mais trop gêné pour démarrer l'échange. L'homme qu'ils escortaient patienta autant qu'il le dût et observa leurs réactions avant qu'ils ne s'esquivent après une petite minute.

\- Je vais vous aider un peu mais je vous préviens que c'est la dernière fois : maître mage, que pensez-vous de sa force physique ?

\- C'est un bourrin.

\- Pas de négatif, réprimanda-t-il doucement. Il doit pouvoir écraser ses ennemis sans problème, vous ne trouvez pas ?

\- Écraser, ricana le brun, la voix acide. Je crois qu'une pauvre enfant s'en souvient encore ! Ou pas, d'ailleurs...

\- T'as fini avec ça ! soupira Théo avec lassitude.

\- Dites-moi sincèrement, commença le fils des enfers en se penchant vers son employeur, réunissant ses mains pour coller le bout de ses doigts ensemble, posant le tout sur la table. Quand un adulte de quatre-vingt dix kilos, armure comprise, charge une enfant avec un bouclier à toute vitesse, vous pensez qu'elle survie ?

\- Bien sûr qu'elle est vivante ! répliqua le paladin avant leur aîné surpris qui observa de nouveau l'échange.

\- Elle ne peut pas être vivante après un coup pareil ! Même les taupes ont entendu sa nuque se briser !

\- Putain, c'est ta tête que je vais fracasser...

\- Une seconde, messieurs, intervint le quadragénaire en sentant le guerrier prêt à réaliser ses menaces, protégeant le mage trop peu préoccupé de ce risque. Nous ne soulèveront pas ce point ce soir, concentrons nous sur la tâche que vous deviez précédemment accomplir : trouver des qualités.

\- Difficile à faire, rétorqua amèrement Balthazar.

\- Parle pour toi, grogna son ami de la même façon.

\- S'il vous plaît, faites un petit effort, au moins un. Je ne vous connais pas et j'aimerais en apprendre plus.

\- Je..., commença le mage qui se fit de suite couper.

\- En parlant de l'autre, maître, pas de vous.

Théo ricana à la remarque en trouvant son voisin un peu égocentrique. Ce dernier ne se priva pas d'une tape sur son bras, ne frappant pas fort sous risque de se faire mal contre l'armure. Le demi-diable avait encore une tonne de reproches à sortir mais son aîné n'avait aucune envie de les entendre. Il devait avouer qu'à part se faire la guéguerre, lui et le soldat ne se parlait que peu. Ils étaient sans cesse en opposition et, trop têtus, campaient sur leur position. Changer un peu, même le temps d'un soir, pouvait être une bonne idée, juste pour voir ce que ça ferait.

Le brun leva les yeux aux ciels, faisant rouler ses épaules en arrière et chercha une phrase à formuler en craquant son cou. Le paladin comprit là un sous-entendu vicieux et frappa son biceps en vengeance, faisant bondir son ami de surprise et écoutant son cri de douleur.

\- T'es malade ! Ça fait mal !

\- Je t'emmerde !

\- J'allais dire un truc gentil, en plus !

\- Mais ne vous privez pas, maître mage, sourit son vis-à-vis en interrompant Théo dans sa tentative de réplique.

\- J'ai plus envie...

\- Ne vous faites pas prier, lancez-vous. Ensuite, ce sera le tour de monsieur Silverberg.

Balthazar jeta un coup d'œil à son voisin avant de fixer la table, l'air songeur. Il finit par se jeter à l'eau après quelques secondes, un profond soupire trahissant sa gêne.

\- Même s'il est radin avec, ses soins sont très efficaces sur les blessures ouvertes.

C'était une vérité générale qu'il avait déjà dite une fois mais c'était ce qui était le plus facile à sortir. Son partenaire était embarrassé, sachant qu'il allait devoir dire quelque chose en retour et ne sachant pas quoi. Le guerrier essaya de se défiler mais Zerejhan le reprit à l'ordre avec cette fermeté délicate qui empêchait quiconque de lui désobéir. Le soldat croisa ses mains sur la table en les fixant, triturant la couture de ses gants en tirant une petite moue boudeuse.

\- Pourquoi je devrais le faire, c'est débile...

\- Putain, ça te trouerais le cul de le faire ? souffla la progéniture d'Enoch avec lassitude.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre de toute façon !

\- J'en ai marre que tu ne saches que me faire des reproches ! À croire que je suis inutile ! Tu pourrais me faire un compliment une fois de temps en temps, même si c'est une fois par an !

Théo le dévisagea avec surprise, ne s'attendant pas à un tel aveu. Démuni face à la situation peu commune, il se tourna vers leur employeur qui ne fit rien pour l'aider, le fixant en attendant sa réponse. Le guerrier se réfugia dans son mutisme le temps de remettre de l'ordre dans sa tête, même si ce n'était que minime. Il éclaircit ensuite sa voix, levant les yeux en les baladant dans la grand-salle sans se tourner vers son ami, l'esquivant avec une attitude timorée que l'autre ne lui connaissait pas.

\- Il sait plein de trucs, c'est pratique...

Zerejhan sourit jusqu'aux oreilles, satisfait d'avoir atteint ce stade. Balthazar mourrait sur place, n'ayant jamais entendu autant de point positif sur sa personne de la part du chef du groupe. Il fut tout aussi peu assuré et éclaircit sa voix. Le quadragénaire se redressa avec enthousiasme, sauvant le mage devenu étonnement muet, son compagnon plongé dans un calme sidérant.

\- Bien, maintenant nous allons parler de vos plans pour la route. Maître mage, vous n'étiez pas d'accord avec le chemin que votre ami voulait emprunter, pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'il était mauvais ! répondit-il avec évidence.

\- Dites-nous donc pourquoi, et quelle partie étaient bonne bien qu'elle ne coïncidait pas avec vos besoins actuels.

Le brun soupira profondément, laissant sa main retomber contre la table après l'avoir jeter avec agacement, levant les yeux aux ciel. Il revint ensuite vers son aîné.

\- Oui, passer par ce chemin nous assure une plus grande sécurité mais on perd un temps fou !

\- Désolé de vouloir accomplir ce pour quoi on a été engagé ! rétorqua le guerrier avec exagération.

\- Nous n'allons pas encore en débattre, fit le plus vieux pour les stopper dans le début de dispute. Maintenant, à vous messire, faites de même : dites nous ce qui était bon dans la technique de votre partenaire mais n'allait pas avec ce que vous vouliez.

\- Ah, c'est évident avec tout ce qui se passe, non ? râla le guerrier. Ok, on gagne du temps en passant par les routes principales mais on a que des emmerdes ! Et au final, on prend du retard, perd de l'argent et on prend des risques débiles !

\- Bien, voici ce que je comprends, commença à déduire leur employeur qui apprécia que le demi-diable se retienne de répliquer bien malgré son énervement. Maître mage ne voulait pas vous faire perdre votre temps et accomplir rapidement cette mission que vous même avez qualifié de "casse-burnes" en début du voyage, fit-il dans un premier temps, engonçant Théo et faisant sadiquement sourire l'érudit qui sentait une douce vengeance se réaliser. Quand à messire Silverberg, il ne voulait pas vous faire courir des risques pour une escorte de routine d'un petit partie malgré son titre de noblesse, continua-t-il en surprenant Balthazar qui dévisagea son voisin plus embarrassé encore. Vous avez essayé de faire au mieux pour que ça fonctionne, ne briser par cette ébauche de coordination maintenant.

Les amis se murèrent dans le silence, s'évitant des yeux en réfléchissant sur les paroles sages. Ces dernières firent longuement échos dans leur tête avant que le calme ne soit parfaitement installé et que les deux parties n'acceptent leurs tors et les efforts de l'autre. Le demi-diable se lança pour rouvrir la conversation, penchant un peu la tête vers son camarade mais préférant fixer la table pour le moment.

\- Je suis désolé, j'aurais dû comprendre ce que tu cherchais à faire...

\- J'étais pas clair non plus..., avoua difficilement le militaire en secouant à nouveau ses épaules, faisant terriblement plaisir à son ami.

\- Quand on s'obstine à ne voir que les mauvais côtés, on en oublie qu'il y en a des bons, sourit Zerejhan en se penchant vers eux pour parler doucement. L'enfer est certes, pavé de bonne intentions, mais en les comprenant nous pouvons nous diriger vers un chemin meilleur.

\- Vous avez raison... On en oublie ces fondamentaux en étant sans arrêt sur les routes, approuva le mage en haussant une épaule, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Il échangea enfin un regard avec Théo, tout deux communiquant enfin par cette technique terriblement efficace entre eux : le silence emplit de mots. La communication n'était pas leur fort, l'un perdant son éloquence et l'autre en étant tout simplement dépourvu. Ne rien dire et laisser leurs sentiments découler par des regards et une certaine gestuelle dont ils étaient les seuls à connaître les codes, étaient amplement suffisant. Néanmoins, cette discussion permit de mettre les choses à plat et de calmer les esprits échauffés. Elle fut donc agréable et salvatrice.

Subitement, les amis se rendirent compte de l'efficacité étrange de leur employeur et se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers ce dernier. Zerejhan souriait en les observant, fière de son travail parfaitement accomplit.

\- Qui vous êtes au juste ? lança Théo.

\- Un thérapeute matrimonial.

Le duo le dévisagea, se rendant subitement compte de toute sa démarche et comment il l'avait faite, avec brio de surcroît. Les deux hommes, profondément embarrassés, s'échangèrent un regard choqué avant de rougir furieusement. C'était pas la première fois qu'on leur disait qu'ils ressemblaient à un vieux couple.


End file.
